


Shooting Stars

by Minae_Ar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: What is it like when you don’t reach people’s expectations?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause i was wrote a “sad” paragraph in a zoom chat and my teacher thought i was depressed 💔

It was a pretty clear night when I have decided to go out. Usually before going to sleep I take a late night stroll. Just pondering and doing nothing is peaceful. Even if it’s just for a few minutes you get get a lot out of your day. 

Though sometimes it won’t help. You just feel more worse than you needed to be. Nothing else can’t help you no matter how much you ask for help. You try harder to meet people’s expectations but they ask for more. How much of your life do you need to give for your own happiness? 

Looking back at your life you think you were happy. What changed all of that? It doesn’t matter anymore but looking back at the moon seeing all the stars makes you have hope. That you can start all over again and make things better. All you can do now is wish for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> not me realising that there are barely mentions of stars after i came up with the title. it’s too lat to change it either way.


End file.
